TEATRO DE LA COMEDIA
by Marth Mt
Summary: El TEATRO DE LA COMEDIA, presentado por los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se inclinan ante uds.


Hace… ya bastante tiempo que dejé por un lado mi pasión a la escritura. Sé por qué dejé esto. Y, también conociendo y reconociendo mis razones, insistiré, cuando menos, hacer un pequeño proyecto que circula mi cabeza una que otra vez. Simplemente, tengo la necesidad de expresarme; pero si me sale bien o si me salió mal… ¿qué se le va hacer?

Hace un par de minutos al escribir estas palabras, le comenté a un amigo en continuar con mis escritos. Dudaba mucho al decirlo. Quiero decir, realmente continuarlos… a lo que me contestó:

"_Yo también he pensado en eso. Y si no escribo es porque no quiero. Ni siquiera hago el intento… me siento a escribir algo pero realmente no lo intento._

_Digo, que si me sentara y lo intentara a lo mejor poco a poco va saliendo algo."_

Así que me simplificare un poco la existencia y haré lo que me gusta y no está demás en decir que este fic está dedicado a Knight —Dante—, a quien considero un gran amigo mío que, por alguna extraña razón, siempre me dice _Hola…. _A pesar que ha pasado mucho tiempo de vernos. (Qué irónica la cosa. No le gusta Harry Potter xD ¿pero qué se le va hacer? Va pa' ti P)

'

'

'

— Qué locura... —fue la única cosa que logró articular Minerva McGonagall, los ojos abiertos como platos, la fisura de su boca que, generalmente estaba seria y digna, retorcida de tal manera que armonizaba perfectamente con su expresión entre horrorizada, indignada e incrédula a la vez.

Petrificada. A los desafortunados estudiantes frente a ella, les parecía una bizarra representación de una gárgola, femenina, con faldilla y un curioso chal, aparte del cabello en forma de moño recogido. Y de no ser que la respiración agitada de esta los contradijese en su teoría, con muy buena gana la exhibirían en la torre más alta del colegio, para que las lechuzas descansaran en sus hombros.

Era como si no llegase a situarse. Con la boca abierta como si momentos antes estuviese dispuesta a decir algo, y se le atragantara todo pensamiento, no comprendiendo cómo, saliendo del comedor en forma casual viese a lo lejos una pelea también casual, caminara a ellos, estar a metros de ellos, y a los segundos, ellos se las arreglaran sabrá no sé demonios cómo que los relojes de arena, desde la primera casa hasta la última se desparramaran a todo lo que es el piso, con un estruendo que hizo ecos, ecos en el Gran Comedor, ecos en los tímpanos en los estudiantes, un trueno que viajara desde la zona A del castillo hasta la zona G, salón de Adivinaciones. A sus pies aun entrechocaban los zafiros y rubíes cuando los dos estudiantes culpables de tal desastre se levantaban mirándose mutuamente, como si nada de eso tuvieran que ver con ellos.

Fue un momento en que nadie dijo nada. Ni los curiosos que corrían hasta las puertas del comedor para ver qué había pasado _esta_ vez. Uno se rió en forma nerviosa. Y la profesora lo miro. Talvez éste que se reía a lo lejos le explicaría cómo _Merlín_ estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada. Como lo estaría un pez, con la boca grandota haciendo inútiles bocanas para sólo encontrar aire. Y esa risita nerviosa le pareció contagiosa, imitándola quedamente, hasta alcanzar volúmenes preocupantes, riendo en forma atronadora en todo ese maldito silencio.

Los dos estudiantes causantes de esto se miraron. Uno tenía los ojos brillantes, como si fuesen propensos a la expresión maniaca. El otro ceñudo, alerta y expectante a todo momento. Volvieron a fijarse a los relojes destrozados; luego entre ellos; al final a la profesora que se reía en forma histérica a los tantos metros.

No era necesario que nadie les dijera "_Están en problemas_". Ya lo sabían.

'

'

'

**TEATRO DE LA COMEDIA**

CAPÍTULO UNO. De cómo fueron escogidos los actores de esta historia.

El director Dumbledor asentía con la cabeza de arriba abajo, lentamente, como si cada uno de esos movimientos fuesen decididos para definir cada uno de los pensamientos que estaban agolpándose, uno tras otros, según la profesora McGonagall y el resto de los jefes de casas hacían sus reseñas de cosas que han pasado y por haber, aludiendo, quizás con alarmante atención, a un grupo de cuatro jóvenes de la casa que el venerable anciano precedía. Miraba absorto la ventana, parado frente a esta, acariciando con delicadeza al ave cantona que gorgojeaba ausente del menudo murmullo y palabras necias de los cuadros, junto al personal docente. El ave parpadeó, empujando alegremente la palma de su amo. Se acomodó con un estremecimiento de placer las plumas del cuerpo cuando la aristocrática mano con anillos le tocaba el nacimiento de su pico hasta el pómulo de la mejilla izquierda. Por un momento, _Fawkes_, miró penetrante al grupo de parlanchines detrás de él, para situar su mirada, curiosa, en la tez del anciano. ¿Por qué tendrían ellos que hacer tanto escándalo? ¿Qué no se daban en que mientras más minutos pasaban, la expresión, primero risueña, se oscurecía cada vez más, hasta ponerse sería? ¿Cuál era la motivación de los humanos en causarse dolores, prejuicios, recelos y preocupaciones? Tocarse mas la llaga... Esos chicos son un desastre. _Fawkes_ captaba las palabras de los adultos, evitando escucharlos. Son pequeños asesinos en potencia. Decía uno. Son unos buscas problemas... a lo que atajaba otro que no, eso era mentira. La rivalidad de las casas va para más... pero no es culpa de ellos. Que así fueron educados. ¿Que qué se le podría hacer? Obligarlos a calmarse por la fuerza. _Fawkes_ lanzó un gruñido, deliciosamente agudo en son de reproche, cuando la mano, que aunque casi fue imperceptible, se puso tensa, como si se esforzara en no cerrarla en un puño.

— Director —el hombre de la casa de las serpientes levantó la voz, mirando desafiantemente a la subdirectora, con el ceño fruncido—. Contrario a lo que _mis_ compañeros dicen, debemos tomar medidas drásticas. Y no hablamos, no... No hablamos de sólo porque empiezan a romper los relojes. Esto podría llevar a límites extremos si no cortamos a actitud de esos jovencitos de tajo, como debimos haberlo hecho apenas entraron.

— ¿Qué dice usted, Horace? —dijo la maestra de Trasfiguraciones con la voz helada, sin quitarle la mirada al hombre— Está hablando como si fueran delincuentes y ser procesados como tales. Son alumnos de esta institución y, si no le agradan, al menos no se lo tome como un asunto personal.

— Yo jamás, mi querida Minerva, e insinuado que fuesen procesados como tal. Aparte, no dejo que mis asuntos personales se entrelacen con mis asuntos profesionales. Sin embargo, _sus_ muchachos, han demostrado una habilidad innata de romper las leyes, ser inmunes a las sanciones y repelentes de cualquier otra llamada atención. Como ya he demostrado yo, lamentablemente, en varios casos.

— Pues siento una verdadera lastima al escucharte decir eso. Pero siendo consientes, todas estas llamadas de atención surgen como base al aparecer en escena la casa de usted. Por supuesto, no busquemos culpables, son solo chicos al fin y acabo... lástima, la tan baja pulcritud en la toma de responsabilidades.

— ¿Insinúas que somos de los que tiran la pedrada y escondemos la mano? —susurró Slurhorn, con una extraña sonrisa.

— Yo jamás he _insinuado_ eso.

— Siento interrumpirlos —Flitwick, tras mirar en forma asesorada a Pomona, carraspeó, aunque no logró que la miradas de Minerva y Horace se separaran—, y se que cada una de las casas tienen sus conflictos... pero, ya que estamos hablando de la enemistad, quizás una de las más _famosas_, del colegio, que serían los grupos de 5to de Gryffindor y Slytherin, quisiera ver alguna acción correctiva en parte.

— La forma poca ortodoxa del señor Filch me parece apropiada.

— No creo que sea necesaria tanta brusquedad, Horace —dijo el director desde donde estaba, _distante _y _tranquilo_, antes de que la subdirectora empezara a replicar.

— Trabajar en equipo, eso es lo que se debe de hacer. Quizás... —Sprout miró distraídamente el estante de libros como si ese estante le hubiera pedido que hablase, cuando sintió que todos la miraban—. En vez de castigarlos... castigarlos de una manera que no tengan de otra que salir de esa trabajando juntos.

— ¿Compromiso a la fuerza?

— Estos muchachos tienen juicio suficiente para adquirir un poco cordura. Es decir... mientras mas pronto cooperen, más pronto saldrán del apuro.

McGonagall frunció el ceño. Sonaba casi de fantasía que una casa como Slytherin, trabajara en perfecta armonía como otra casa como Gryffindor. Oh... quizás no tanto... miró el estante que Pomona inspeccionaba con tanta concentración, acercándose lentamente hacia él. Dumbledore observó cada uno de los movimientos de la mujer. Cómo esta miraba los títulos con tanto cuidado y determinación, la misma expresión que recordaba al verla escribir una investigación especialmente difícil sobre animagia, o en sus años de estudiante, hora tras hora en la biblioteca, flotando sobre la páginas de los libros, excitada, escribiendo con rapidez, mas con perfecta compostura sobre la cada vez más voluminosa pirámide de pergaminos.

— Algo como... —dijo tras un momento, mientras rasgaba con sus largas uñas una de las cubiertas de un libro en un estante alto. Un libro pequeño, un poco grueso, viejo pero de una elegante cubierta de cuero donde resbalaba a sus lados un separador de libros de seda color rojo sangre. En la cubierta de este libro, que al leerlo tras un momento y abrirlo, haciendo crujir su pasta, tenia dibujado en la portada un florete, un mosquete y una vizcaína.

Minerva se llevó la uña del dedo pulgar, mordisqueándola pensativamente, mientras encaraba a los tres maestros, y al director, quien, para alegría de _Fawkes_, sonreía radiantemente como sus mismos ojos, que tenían a todo desborde un brillo carismático en ellos. Sonará muy a locura, pero... si esta es una buena razón... Comentó la subdirectora, mostrándoles el libro a todos. Quizás... una obra de teatro pueda ser una posible solución. O, en el peor de los casos, distraiga la atención de todos por un momento.

El libro, en letras de oro, rezaba sobre la placa:

**Los Tres Mosqueteros**

Por Alejandro Dumas

'

'

'

Hastiado hasta el aburrimiento, Sirius Black miraba hundido desde el alfeizar como James chocaba, con la varia, los naipes explosivos que estaban sobre la cama. Estos hacían Crack, crack, crack, llenando de humo y de un penetrante olor a pólvora la habitación de 5to de Gryffindor, en alguna parte de la torre leona. Gruñó para sus adentros. Estaba enfadado. Estaba aburrido, triste y enojado. Era como si su cara no conociera el significado de la palabra alegría. Era de tarde, y por las ventanas se figuraban las graciosas nubes esponjosas de octubre, a todo lo que daban, el cielo azul peleaba a muerte contra el parduzco carmín agónico del sol. En otras circunstancias, estaría afuera, aprovechando todo el potencial que un domingo libre de deberes rodando con sus amigos los perímetros del bosque perdido, el campo de quidditch y la cocina. Estar, en su defecto, solitario, cazándose una nueva novia o estándole haciendo la vida imposible al grasiento de Snape. Pero... no tenía ganas de hacer eso. Ni siquiera estaba interesado en hacerle la maldad a Snape. Ni a salir con Remus por ahí, jugar con las escobas junto con James y, menos aun, estar con Peter el cual, debería seguir enfrascado en la tarea que dejó Binns esa vez.

Nah. No tenía ganas de eso. Y no es que enojado ni agüitado por la reprimenda de la profesora McGonagall cuando, con toda su voluntad, estalló en gritos a ver semejante desastre ese día, temprano. De peores hemos salidos. Hasta fue gracioso cuando, con la palabra en la boca, quitaba puntos a las casas, parándose mirando inquisitiva el mar de colores amarillos, verdes, rojos y azules a sus pies, como una marejada que se precipitaban como maravillosa cascada por las escaleras, un sonido uniforme de piedras preciosas tintineantes, del tamaño de nueces. Y esas piedras bajaban, y bajaban, y bajaban...

— Voy a la cocina un rato, ¿vienes? —escuchó que le decía por atrás Prongs.

No se volteó siquiera.

— Aquí me quedo... tráeme un sándwich, ¿vale?

— A ver... ¿es acaso Sirius Black que me pide que le sirva como un sirviente? Debes de estar bromeando verdad. Hombre... —murmuró James, hasta ponerse a un lado suyo, mirando hacia la misma dirección que los ojos de su amigo. La batalla de la vida y la muerte del cielo. El poniente estaba saliendo victorioso, inyectando los campos del rojo sangre de sus guerreros— Dime ya... ¿qué tienes?

Sirius suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en la ventana. Sabía que no podría mentirle, aunque lo intentara, a su mejor amigo. Rió quedamente. Cansado. En serio... ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?

— No sé... quede pensativo. De todas las cosas que nos ha tocado vivir desde que entre a Hogwarts, quiero decir.

— ¿Alguna razón en especial? —preguntó en forma confidencial James, haciendo un lado el pie de Sirius para sentarse en el alféizar.

— Mhmhmh... Son cosas que a uno le dan... ya sabes... te quedas sentimental y... —murmuró quedo.

James asintió, mirando con atención la batalla en el cielo. Se acomodó mejor, frente a Sirius, el cual tenía los brazos alrededor de su pierna flexionaba que rozaba su pecho. Soltó un suspiro, y sonrió. Sonrió de forma picara y estuvo con esa expresión hasta que logró que Padfoot le regresara la suya, algo tímido. No muchas personas lograban verlo así... tan... vulnerable. Pensativo; melancólico. Una mirada de tristeza que lograba reflejársele a través de expresivos ojos azul marino. Nada que ver con el vivaracho, altivo y hasta maniático que todo el mundo conocía. Sonrió James para sus adentros, mientras se levantaba como la primera estrella solitaria del firmamento. Vamos abajo. Acompañemos a Remus y a Peter, salgamos un rato. Sirius se levanto, si cabe, con más ánimo que él, y le ganó en ser el primero en cruzar la puerta.

'

'

'

Y bueno, para empezar formalmente con la historia, digamos que era un lunes como cualquiera que hayan vivido uds., dispuestos arribar en el comedor y coger exactamente los mismos huevos, cereales, jugos y jamón de todos los días. Sin embargo, y me hacen de favor, de seguirle ahora en adelante —en su mayoría—, las espaldas de un cierto muchacho que, para esa hora, siempre se le encontraba camino al comedor desde temprano, con pasos rápidos y silenciosos hasta su mesa.

Y no era porque precisaba llegar temprano para comer más que sus compañeros de clases. De hecho, con dificultad, comía en absoluto. Se podía interpretar tal regla como una costumbre. Hacerlo consiente, pero a la vez inconsciente de levantarse temprano, a pesar de que todos en la habitación seguían a pata tirada, asearse, ponerte un limpio cambio de ropa y salir mientras terminaba de acomodarse la corbata bicolor. No tenía trabajos pendiente (siempre se había encargado de alentar los trabajos, para que no llegasen a acumularse) ni tenía prisa de ninguna sola.

Sólo que, levantarse a tales horas, hacer ciertas cosas y ponerse en la mesa de comedor a pesar de que no haya nadie, era una de las tantas educaciones que traía desde su casa. El padre bastardo, de por demás estricto, trataba a su _hijo_ de manera casi militar. Severo, frío, imparcial.

Severus soltó un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba en un extremo.

Aparte de él, sólo habían 4 personas más —las mismas de cada día— esparcidas en el resto de las mesas del colegio. Un hufflepuff de tercero, que engullía en silencio una tacita de café con leche y panes. Dos ravenclaws gemelas de cuarto y un gryffindor pelirrojo de séptimo, con la cabeza recostada acostada en su antebrazo, como si durmiera. Severus los miró a todos en silencio. En cuestión de 8 minutos el gryffindor se levantaría y caminaría como si estuviese dispuesto a abandonar la estancia, parando a los justos 5 pasos de la puerta. Daría media vuelta, se haría el desentendido. Se acomodaría la "P" del pecho y se estiraría la ropa.

— Molly —saludaba cariñosamente besando a su novia que tenía la costumbre de asistir a todas las cosas temprano.

— ¿Esperando a la dama? —respondía esta, riendo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

— Por supuesto, mi reina.

Snape movió los labios conforme dijeron eso, con una mueca de burla despectiva. Lo que nadie se fijo, cuando se aseguro que nadie lo veía, fue la expresión ensombrecida mientras bajaba la mirada. Soltó un nuevo suspiro.

Se escucharon una serie de pasos y los primeros grupos de gente parlanchina se acomodaron en sus haciendo. Snape los miró. Gruñó para sus adentros. Bola de desconsiderados. Ahuyentando el silencio aunque el comedor estuviese habitado por personas amantes a él. Ni siquiera, de curiosidad, observaban si estaba alguien más. No, claro que no lo hacían. Se sirvió un plato de avena que obviamente no terminará.

Ignoró a Evan Rosier cuando se sentó a su lado, siguiendo al resto de sus compañeros de habitación, los cuales se desaparecían en otra parte de la mesa. Saludó un "_Buenos días, Snape_", empezando a servirse tantas carnes estuvieron a su vista. No esperaba un saludo de su parte. Estaba ahí en forma mecánica, desde que Rosier había tenido una discusión con uno de los compañeros, excluyéndose de forma indefinida del grupo. El sonido del gran comedor era un murmullo alto y amortiguado de cientos de voces que se interrumpían, chocando a la vez.

— Oye —diría Rosier a los 5 min, aproximadamente—, ¿me pasarías la tarea de Pociones? Se me olvidó hacerla ayer.

Y, efectivamente, dijo eso, a lo que le contestó con un silencio. Rosier asintió, mirando ceñudo el plato de avena, donde la cuchara bailaba perezosamente. Claro que podía tomarla. Sobre avisando... y sin gruñido o contestación respectiva alguna, había identificado —dudosamente— que ese sería el_ Sí_ de Severus Snape.

Evan miró la cara de Snape con desgana. De estar con sus _amigos_, estarían platicando ahora mismo para llenar el silencio con algo. Pero este misántropo era exactamente lo contrario a todos ellos. Silencioso, cauto, atento... extremadamente sarcástico, frío e inteligente. Perfecto en cualquier materia que le expusieran. Muy a sus adentros, lo envidiaba, porque era quizás uno de los promedios más altos del colegio.

Un perfecto espécimen Slytherin, ironizó a sus adentros.

Miró las manos... con las cuales, aunque en forma descuidada, movía en forma magistral y elegante la avena con la cuchara. Miró con una expresión al platillo de avena, que al moverla así, causaba un efecto vomitivo, como en vez de ser la deliciosa avena que mas de uno comía a todo gusto, se las arreglaba para que pareciera leche cuajada y solidificada echada a perder.

Las manos de él eran pálidas como toda su cara. Lechoso, una especie de mata a la que le haría falta mucho sol. Era incluso, pensó tras un momento, del mismo matiz de la avena que removía. Hizo una mueca de asco por la comparación.

Rosier miró a todos los lados, como buscando algo o alguien para poder hablar. Miró ceñudo cuando el grupo de 5to de gryffindor se sentaba al otro extremo del comedor. Observó a Snape... quizás, podían hablar insultando mutuamente a la pardilla aquella. Inútil. Snape parecía no percatar de la presencia de nadie.

Fue una sorpresa, y un alivio, que en ese momento Dumbledore se levantara de improviso clamando silencio y atención de todos los presentes. Murmullo general. Este se fue extinguiendo que a los segundos estaban expectantes. El director Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa radiante, que identificaban buenas noticias —para alguien— y un brillo demencial en sus ojitos azules. Severus no levantó la mirada de su plato de avena, sumido en sus pensamientos.

— En un momento, podrán regresar a sus estupendos desayunos, pero tengo que avisaros antes de una decisión que ayer y sus jefes de casas tomamos, para así aliviar un poco la rivalidades entre ustedes, o bien, hacer algo abruptamente nuevo, que les resultará divertido.

Evan frunció el ceño. ¿_Divertido_?

Todos miraron al techo, donde desde las ventanas de este aparecieron cientos de lechuzas que en vez de entregar el correo de la mañana, tenían todas una especie de periódico enrollado que depositaron a cada uno de los estudiantes. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de ver ligeramente qué era cuando la voz del director los distrajo de nuevo.

— Esos documentos contienen el anuncio y planificación de la obra de teatro que nosotros, el Colegio Hogwarts, presentaremos a sus padres de familia. Permítanme leerlo.

3 de Octubre.

Colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería.

_Convocamos a nuestros jóvenes estudiantes a participar en la recreación de una de las obras más clásicas que ha visto el mundo. Llena de aventuras de capas y espadas en la que Alejandro Dumas mezcla hábilmente personajes históricos y reales con personajes ficticios, de una narrativa dinámica. Una serie de intrigas, aventuras, y relatos que mantienen la imaginación abierta, abordando temas de principios personales, fidelidad, amor, valor y la amistad, y como a pesar del tiempo, las circunstancias de la vida y las diferentes maneras de pensar afectan, tarde o temprano, nuestra manera fuerte de pensar._

_Los protagonistas de esta obra son cuatro hombres, amigos inseparables, mosqueteros de Luís XIII: Athos, el conde de la Ferré, el más comprensivo y paternal del grupo; Porthos, un bonachón amante de las comodidades, vino y mujeres; Aramis, caballero de Herblay, uno de los más astutos y juiciosos del equipo, siempre ocupado en el misticismo y secretos personales. La misión de ellos es recuperar los herretes de diamantes de la reina, regalados a su amante, Duque de Buckingham, con los cuales Milady de Winter y el Cardenal Richelieu planean darle el golpe —y al orgullo— a la patria, aun a costa de las victimas que sucumbirán para que esos planes se lleven acabo. A todo este embrollo, a los caballeros del rey de Francia, se les unirá en forma accidental un gascón valeroso y astuto que, llegando de su provincia natal en busca de fortuna, se convertirá en el protagonista principal de la historia: d'Artagnan_.

Todos los estudiantes tienen como obligación en la producción de esta obra. Desde primero a séptimo, serán los responsables del técnicos, dobles, guionistas, vestuarios y a lo que respecte a esas áreas. No puede a ver replicas. La dirección y el consejo de maestros estamos de acuerdo y somos encargados de que todo se haga como debe de hacerse. 

Sus padres de familia serán invitados. Se les llegará a entregar una carta con una semana de anticipación con dos pasajes para abordar el Hogwarts Express (ya sean magos, muggles, vivan en el extranjero o residentes locales) donde se ambientará el Gran Comedor a la hora de la función. 

Atentos todos uds., está adjuntada la lista de cada uno de los estudiantes con sus respectivas tareas. De no encontrarse su nombre, reportarse a su Jefe de Casa para que les sea asignada alguna labor. Recordamos, que no habrá cambios de ninguna circunstancia. 

Gracias por su atención.

Tras eso, se sentó y el desayuno prosiguió. Claro que nadie comió después de eso. Expandían el periódico, entre murmullos, risas y gruñidos, buscando en las demás pagina adjuntas, un listado enorme de normes, buscando por las distintas categorías donde estaría el suyo.

La primera cosa curiosa que pasó, fue un grito proveniente de una hermosísima rubia de séptimo de Slytherin, entre horrorizada y sorprendida, mirando de hito a hito a la categoría de **_Reparto_.**

Con eso, todos los alumnos fijaron su vista a la categoría principal. Se hizo un segundo de silencio en lo que leían. Sus voces y exclamaciones fueron tales que el Dumbledore pensó seriamente en intervenir para pedir orden.

Snape seguía con su mirada en el plato. No se había molestado en siguiera desenrollar el periodiquillo. De pronto, escuchó la risa histérica de Evan Rosier al lado suyo, mirándole interrogante. Este apuntaba con el dedo a la sección de los **_Reparto_.**

**Reparto para la obra 'Los Tres Mosqueteros' a presentarse el día 25 de Noviembre del año en curso**

**Personaje**

**Nombre del Alumno**

**D'Artagnan**

Severus Snape

**Athos**

James Potter

**Porthos**

Sirius Black

**Aramis**

Remus Lupin

**Rey Luís XIII**

Lucius Malfoy

**Reina Ana de Austria**

Molly Prewett

**Duque de Buckingham**

Arthur Weasley

**Milady de Winter**

Narcisa Black

**Cardenal Richelieu**

Regulus Black

**Señor Tréville**

Frank Longbotton

**Rocheford**

Evan Rosier

**Madame Bonacieux**

Lily Evans

**Señor Bonacieux**

Peter Pettigrew

**Felton**

Rodolphus Lestrange

Deberían estar chingando. Severus se puso lívido. Dispuso a leer todas las palabras. Otra vez. Su nombre, justo en el papel estelar. Deberían estar chingando. Una pésima broma y encaró a todos como dispuesto a decir "Hey. Aquí estoy. Deja de bromear y ve al grano." pero sólo escuchaba la risa de Rosier, intentando recuperar su hoja de periódico —sin mucho éxito. Para sorpresa aun de sí mismo, suspiró cansado, como si hubiera descubierto la respuesta de un problema que lo traía especialmente atareado en las últimas horas. Echó la hoja de los repartos a un lado, saliendo lo más rápido posible del comedor rumbo a la sala común Slytherin.

Así que era por eso que McGonagall no lo había castigado al romper los relojes, ¿eh?

'

'

'

Bueno, ya está subido, Andrés XD ye me recuerdas de los prox. capis o te irá mal, lo juro.


End file.
